This invention relates to apparatus for use in the sport of fishing and in particular to a holder for a fishing pole or rod which can be used in various aspects of the sport such as ice-fishing, trolling, still-fishing, jigging etc. The apparatus includes a base or handle which is adapted to be mounted in a substantially vertical position in an oar lock or similar retaining device in a boat and the handle also includes a fulcrum therein for the balanced mounting of a pole handle into which a fishing pole of various length can be detachably mounted. The pole handle at the end opposite from the fishing pole is provided with balancing means to compensate for the weight of pole in the holder and the base includes a mounting for a spin cast or a bait cast reel, the line therefrom being trained through the fulcrum of the handle and outwardly through standard eyelets on the pole mounted in the holder. Two balance adjustments are provided on the holder, (a course balance adjustment for various baits and lures to be used by the fisherman and a fine balance adjustment for the trolling or reeling position). A rod pivot stop is also included on the handle so that the hook on the line is set when the pole is pulled downwardly on a catch and bottoms out on the stop. By virtue of its mounting in an oar lock or other circular mounting brackets, the holder will pivot in the direction that a fish runs with the bait or the lure.